Rivers Of Blood
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Niji/Gaara. Neji just inhereted the top position among his family and his mind is full if worries, while on a walk to clear his mind he finds an injured redhead in need of his TLC. Little dose he know his new friend can help him more then he knows.
1. Finding My Savour

**Rivers Of Blood**

**Chapter One: Finding My Savour**

Fang: Hey guys I am back in business to bring you my first ever Neji/Gaara fanfiction, I own none of the characters and ect...

Neji: I have been warned about people like you (shields Gaara) you are up to no good...

Fang: who me? Never! But this is going to be a little sad and it is also in another world where they are in fact not ninja...

Neji: You're going to take away my Byakugan?

Fang: sorry Neji-kun... It's going to be a good story though so don't let it put you off...

**Neji POV:**

Chilly night air nipped at my bear creaks as I wandered from the enormous compound that belonged to me and my family; the icy claws of winter still holding on to the trees, the grass and the rocks all around the path. More and more I find myself lazily plodding along this path, lost in thoughts of my recently appointed position as head of my clan; a big weight on my shoulders especially considering I only just turned nineteen.

I draw a deep, soothing breath into my lungs; watching as my warm breath mixed with the frigid air forming a thick cloudy mist, vanishing into the night's sky. I couldn't help but think that this is how I spent the last few nights, just off in my own little world where nothing else mattered except the path in front of me.

Tonight was especially cold, turning the melting snow back into ice as it desperately tried to escape the leaves of the trees. I let a small smile spread across my face at the sight of the tiny icicles forming all around me. A bridge in the distance was rapidly coming into focus up ahead; it was painted a bright red and stretched across the deep, clear, fast running water of the river I stared out over each night.

I wasn't quite there yet when my keen eyes noticed something large caught on one of the protruding rocks in the middle of the rushing water. I quickened my pace a little; curiosity suddenly peaked as to what the mass was. It could be one hundred different things, but it seemed most likely to me that it was a sack full of unwanted kittens; it wouldn't be the first time I had seen that happen in this river, just a month ago I found a tiny homeless puppy in this very river, I did my best but I couldn't save the poor abandoned animal.

As soon as I reached the edge of the river however the imagery of the puppy I couldn't save was washed from my mind by the new, confronting image of the half naked body of a young male, a little younger than me, laying face down water. Blood covered the visible portion of his pale back covered in deep, bloody gashes.

"Shit!" I hissed, tearing of my thick heavy jacket and jeans off so they wouldn't slow my swimming down.

Jumping in the water without a second thought for my own safety and swimming over to what I was almost certain was nothing more than a corpse by now. It was cold. It was damn freezing, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to reach the young male in time to save him.

It took mere seconds to reach the redhead and immediately wrapped my strong arms around his frail form and tip his head gently back against my shoulder to keep it above water. I wasn't shocked when he didn't gasp or try to draw a breath, I was almost certain that he was gone even before I got into the waters of the river, yet something inside me died as I paddled back to the shore as quickly as my legs would possibly allow me to go while carrying the extra weight of the cold, breathless young man.

I half carried half dragged the boy up the steep rocks and onto the grass, lungs heaving for air and body shivering from the cold. My own condition however didn't concern me in the least, all I could do was focus on the bear chest of redhead, pale and unmoving with cuts of various lengths and depths', braking up what was otherwise a perfect male form.

It took a few moments for my genius mind to kick in and I reached my shaking hand up to the cold, pale flesh of the other male's neck, hoping to find the pulse that would indicate that I was not too late. I could feel the muscles in my body tighten up in distress; I am normally very calm however this is almost too much to bear. I was about to give up when I felt the faintest of throbs under my fingers.

"Y-you're alive!" I called to the boy, knowing full well that he wouldn't last much longer without my help, "Hang on!" I order the cold body, moving to position his head back so I could breathe for him, pinching his nose and lowering my warm lips down to cover his cold bluish ones.

I forced my breath deep into the red heads lungs, his chest rising only a little before falling back to its previous position, I gave him another quick breath before rolling him onto his side briefly trying to drain as much water from his body as I possibly could before rolling him back over and sealing my lips around his once more.

"Breath," I choke out still trying to bring the younger back into the world of the living, "Come on kid." I half beg as I pinch the boy's nose, ready to deliver more much needed oxygen into his severely wounded body.

As if on command with the next breath I gave he managed to draw one of his own, gasping painfully and vomiting up the rest of the offending substance from his lungs. Slowly I roll the smaller male over, trying my best not to hurt him any more then I knew he was already.

"You're going to be okay." I cooed to the unknown boy, rubbing his arm in an attempt to provide some comfort.

I looked over the shivering body once more. his skin was so pale and sickly, which only served to make his multiple wounds and bruises to become all the more odious. he appeared to be dressed nothing more than brown sweat pants which were now waterlogged and probably making him colder rather than warming him up. Scruffy, deep red hair framed the smooth skin of the boys face; a bright red tattoo of the kanji for love resting on his forehead above his left eye, which was squeezed tightly shut as he continued to cough and choke.

The worst of the redhead's wounds was a deep gash just below his ribcage which trickled blood down into a crimson pool that was quickly forming on the once green grass. Knowing that that such an injury could be fatal to a healthy person didn't help to ease my worries at all, and it was all I could do to run and grab my cloths, tearing my shirt into long strips to use as a makeshift bandage.

"I am Neji," I told the boy while still tearing the cloth, "can you tell me your name?" I ask gently.

"G-Gaara..." he choked in reply, still shaking violently from the cold and the pain.

"Alright Gaara, this may hurt but I need to stop the bleeding okay?"

Receiving a weak nod in reply I quickly move to bind his blood covered torso in the thick fabric that was once my shirt. Gaara tensed visibly as he tried to fight back what must have been massive pain; even though tried to be as careful and gentle as possible.

Just after I finished the redhead finally opened his eyes to look up at me with helpless, innocent, green eyes that shouldn't have belonged to the dying body lying in front of me. Those deep green pools burned into my mind and caused strong sadness to well up in my stomach.

"I am going to try and carry you back to the Hyuga complex." I inform the young man while wrapping my thick woollen jacket around his bare chest, "Try to take deep breaths for me."

Gaara nodded once again, gritting his teeth in preparation for the pain that he knew was coming.

Slowly I slip one arm under the boy's knees and the other under his shoulders. Lifting him above the ground and pulling him close to my chest, I whisper comforting words into his ears as I take the first steps toward my home.


	2. Deep Breaths

**Chapter two: Deep Breaths**

_Forgive me for being so late with this update; I was sick and just wanted to lie 'round doing nothin' sorry once again! I will try to take better care of myself next time (Innocent eyes) Anyway I got next to no reviews on my first chapter, I really wasn't shore what you guys liked and what you didn't ect._

_ANYWAY; this next chapter contains my fav fem character, Hinata, and her boyfriend the infamous Kiba. I know, I know your reading this for a Boy on Boy pairing but these two are in hear for plot reasons... and it seems un realistic to have EVERY male Naruto boy gay... + I love Kiba x Hinata... it's the only hetro pairing I like in the whole damn show!_

_  
________

_**Neji POV:**_

"Come on Gaara," I whisper, picking up my pace as my home came into view off in the distance, "not far now, try to stay awake!"

The redhead in my arms was slowly dying; I could feel his life slipping away as I rushed him to the giant building that offered a slim chance of surviving the night. Green eyes droop shut; seemingly without the knowledge of their owner, taking longer and longer each time to creep open again. My once grey woollen jacket was now a deep red from the precious life fluid that was leaking from the boy I have every intention of keeping alive.

The cold wasn't helping one bit, it made the path slippery and slowed me down; when a matter of minutes could mean the difference between life and death I could hardly waist time sliding around on the cold, hard ice.

I tried my best to keep the bundle I carried so close to my chest calm, warm and above all awake; a mission that I was slowly failing at as his breathing became more and more shallow and erratic, each breath getting closer and closer to the last he would ever take but even now I refused to believe that he wouldn't make it. After all, Gaara had one thing on his side.

Living in the Hyuga mansion with me was a doctor worthy of any big city, even if I have never said that to her face. Hinata should have inherited the roll of being head in our respected clan; however her father and my uncle thought her useless and sent her off to a military academy. With her gentile, shy and somewhat skittish personality she was doomed to fail in her father's eyes, he was wrong however and she continued on to become an accomplished doctor at such a young age.

At first I thought my uncle was right, that my dark haired cousin was nothing more than a failure, not too long ago I looked down upon her but when she returned and became the one and only doctor in the tiny village consisting mostly of members from my own clan I quickly grew to accept and even respect her talents as a healer.

Before I reached the heavy wooden doors of the house too big for just me and my cousin, I called out in the loudest voice I dared with the redhead still wrapped in my arms for the doctor I knew would be in her room with her boyfriend and his dog, curled up on the matt like three, fat, lazy cats.

Shore enough by the time my feet hit the door mat, two pale blue eyes peered around the hunk of wood, widening in shock when they focused upon the what must have looked like a fresh corpse resting in the arms of one of her own family members.

"N-Neji-kun?" She whispered; voice seemingly soaked up by the darkness.

"Go get your first aid kit and meet me in up in my room as fast as you can." I wasn't about to waste time that the red head clearly didn't have with meaningless conversation, even though it may have seemed like I was ordering her around we both knew better.

The dark haired young woman dashed off into the supplies cupboard as I stepped through the door kicking it shut without turning around before quickly making my way up the ornate wooden staircase and down the hall, turning into my room automatically as have done time and time again in the house I was raised in by an uncle I am ashamed to call human.

Familiar plane, light blue walls and a king sized wooden bed with light blue covers accompanied by matching side tables, greeted me with an unusually welcome warmth I thought was imposable for this house, even if it was only because I have spent what felt like hours hauling my blood soaked package with the ultimate goal of reaching this room.

I quickly but carefully lay Gaara down on top of my neatly made bed, not caring about the blood that soon seeped from his open wounds and into the soft fabric.

"Wake up Gaara," I cooed softly to the young man as I straightened him out, removing my jacket from around his shoulders to save Hinata time.

The boy opened his eyes slowly as if the simple action made him all the more exhausted. Blurry green eyes tried to focus on me, failing he was about to close his eyes once again. I reached up and gently whipped a trail of blood from his forehead, secretly hoping that the human contact would offer a slight bit of relief for the shaking redhead, pulling away just in time to hear my cousin enter my room.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation he rushed to stand beside me, checking his pulse with one hand while looking over his bare chest. She asked him in a soft voice what his name was, not expecting anything when she received a weak reply from Gaara she jumped in surprise, stuttering out a few more questions about where the young man could and couldn't feel pain as she removed the makeshift bandage from his abdomen.

With my eyes fixed upon the pale form that was now sprawled out on top of my bed I almost didn't notice when the tall, dark eyed, young man with scruffy brown hair came barging in, his young dog, Akamaru following in toe.

"Hey Hinata, what's taken' you so lo- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPEND TO THAT GUY!" Kiba's entrance was typical of the dog lover, Loud.

"I found him drowning in the river." I said matter-of-factly, both answering his question and peaking his curiosity at the same time. I could see his eyes glisten with the innocents that made him so attractive to my cousin, his triangular facial tattoos where the only thing that masked this trait from those who didn't know the brunet half as well as I have come to in the past two years.

"You saved him?" He muttered before turning to his girlfriend who was now busy stitching up the now unconscious red heads worst wounds and applying layer after layer of bandages and gauze to his slender and near perfect frame "Is he gonna make it Hinata?"

"H-he is very weak." She sheepishly replied, "He has lost a lot of blood. I'm not s-shore..."

"Just do your best, Hinata." The tattooed boy replied with a proud look painted all over his strong features, "You're the best there is!"

A deep blush spread across the face of the shy doctor at the words of her lover. Said boy then flopped down onto the floor, dog jumping on his lap with a single happy bark as Hinata turned to slip a sharp needle into one of the unconscious redheads veins attaching it to a fluid filled bag which she hooked up to the head of my bed.

"Hinata, is there something I can do?" I ask in a calm voice that cloaked my inner worries.

A pair of pale blue eyes met my mine and she played with her fingers in a thoughtful way, I could see the all her thoughts running through her mind as her glittering eyes wandered down to fix on her hands. It was a full minute before she raised them again to look me in the eye.

"D-do you want to..." there was a slight thoughtful pause before she continued, "H-hold Gaara-kuns hand?"

My eyes narrowed at her words. She seemed serious, and I will admit I wanted to be closer to the boy I had pulled out of the river barely alive. There was just something about him that drew me in, something about those helpless yet still strong and defiant emerald orbs that made me want to help him all the more. Even so, I couldn't see what good the action of simply taking his hand in my own would do.

Before I could come up with a response to my cousin's strange suggestion Kiba spoke up from where he had positioned himself on the blue rug that hid the cold hard floor panels, telling me a short story about himself as a kid and the day he had a high fever. I wasn't shore where his story was going until right near the end when he finished by explaining how much better he felt when Hinata, who was just a friend at the time, held his hand until his temperature went down later that night.

"I guess it was nice just to have someone there for me you know?" His eyes looked from me to my now blood covered bed, "being alone when you're sick sucks!"

"Alright," With that I slowly walked around to the other side of my bed, climbing up and sitting cross legged next to my cousin's patient, gently taking his cold, pale hand into my own warmer ones.

The time trawled by with little noise and the only movement coming from Kiba fidgeting with his dog and the rooms only female occupant moving to clean each of the boys remaining cuts, never once stoping for a break. She was just finishing up as Gaara managed to regain his consciousness.

A low and pained moan escaped the young man's lips before he even managed to open his eyes; pain clearly over taking his body as he drew a few deep shaky breaths. I lightly squeezed his hand and he almost immediately looked up into my pale blue eyes, struggling to focus on me for a few seconds before giving my hand a weak embrace of his own and letting a tiny, almost invisible smile spread across his face for a brief second before he scrunched up all his features as another wave of pain hit him.

It's the strangest feeling, comforting someone you only just met but somehow it just felt right. I ran my thumb up and down the back of Gaaras hand; trying my best to sooth away some of the pain as kiba stood up and walked towards us with a grin almost ear to ear.

"You're a tough little bastard aren't ya'?" Gaara slightly tilted his head to look at the sauce of the loud and obnoxious voice; though I am shore he didn't see it that way, "Hinata, can you give him something for the pain?"

I was almost shocked that Kiba, the boy who cared more time with his dog then he did about most people, actually came out with something considerate. I know the dark haired boy would die to protect my cousin in a heartbeat but he can be a little bit antisocial, so hearing something thoughtful come from his mouth always manages to surprise me.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I have just given him s-some light pain relief b-but, any more could do more damage to his systems..." the long haired young woman's eyes drifted back down to the ground as she said the last words, seemingly shamed by her inability to relieve the pain her patient was struggling with.

"Damn!" I mutter under my breath.

The taller boy looked at Gaara thoughtfully before turning and heading towards the door, his small white dog following him with a sad whimper, seemingly feeding of the emotions of defeat his master was radiating.

"Hey, Hinata?" he nearly whispered across the room, "Let Neji take care of the new guy and come to bed, you look like Akamaru that time he got into a fight with that bastard Sasuke's Pit-bull!"

Neither I nor my cousin where shocked by what Kiba had said, he can be quite blunt sometimes. Even so, Hinata looked slightly worried about leaving the wounded boys side.

"It's all right; I will stay up with him." I assured the young doctor.

"Oh... Okay." She yawned and lifted herself up from her seat, clearly drained from the events of the day, and who could blame her?

She slowly made her way toward the door turning back just before she got to where her boyfriend stood. Unexpectedly Kiba swooped in and lifted her up bridal style causing her to giggle, smile and blush all at once. The boy knew how to make her happy that's for shore.

As soon as they left I leaned down over Gaara, close enough for his blurry eyes to focus on my face.

"If you need anything just ask."

The boy stared up into my eyes for a second before nodding slowly, laying his head down on my soft pillow and drifting off into a light and broken sleep.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

(NOTE: ALL TEXT IN_ ITALICS _= Gaaras Dream)

_Hey guys, its slow going I know... It's kind of been rough going for me at the moment so I have been slacking off... I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP and will have it done by the end of next week unless my sick cat dies, speaking of which I am going to dedicate my story to my 7 year old cat Zeus who's kidneys are giving out and I wrote this chapter thinking of him and how he must feel looking up at us and not really knowing what's happening or why he is feeling so bad._

_Oh warning, Non graphic rape..._

**Gaara POV:**

My heads spinning, I can't quite focus on the face of the slightly older, dark haired boy that's watching over me with such soft and caring eyes. Somehow his warm hand wrapped around mine is comforting and his deep, gentile voice tickles my soul and forces me to relax even as wave after wave of pain wracks my body.

Sleep begins to over take me once again; this time I don't fight against the impending darkness, I just let my head sink into the soft pillow, my eyes drooping shut slowly and the world fading into black.

_(Gaara's Dream)_

_Thud, thud, thud, the steady beating of my heart is all I can hear as I sit alone in my dark room, barely anything visible around me as I stair unblinkingly down at my small pale hands. A thick red liquid sticks to my cold fingers, running down into the palm of my hand and forming a small pool; its blood, my own blood. _

_The same warm substance is sliding down the left side of my face, it clags onto my rusty hair and runs into my eyes, dyeing everything a bloody red in its wake; I can't stop looking at my hands even as I start to feel faint from the loss of so much of my own life fluid._

_Thud, thud, thud, that calming yet deafening noise still resonates throughout the almost empty room, only me, my bed and my few possessions to socking up the sound as my eyes never leave my hands for even a second, I am transfixed by the mess that covers them._

_A large white door slowly creeks open, allowing the light into my dark sanctuary and causing my eyes to snap up to meet whatever waited on the other side. A tall man clad in black rushed from the doorframe to my bed and had me by the through before I had the chance to react._

_The faceless form hissed horrible words into my ears, paralysing me with fear and causing me to sauce my fruitless struggle and allow him to lift me off the ground and throw me to the bed; I now know who he is and what he is about to do..._

_I must have made my father mad for him to do this to me. I must have done something wrong for him to treat me this way. He tells me he loves me as he strips off my cloths, he does this because he loves me, he tells me this every time his rough hands strike me or he rips of my pants._

_This is my punishment for killing my mother; she died bringing me into the world and now my father dose this to me to teach me a lesson. I belong to him. My brother and sister both hate me, and despite what he says the man looming above me with a dark look in his cold eyes I know he hates me as well._

_The dark form of my father thrusts his throbbing manhood into my ass with as much force as he can manage; he is trying to make me hurt, I know he is trying to make me bleed and he chuckles a dark laugh as I scream from the pain. _

_I can't stay here, I have to get out!_

_With a sudden surge of will power I throw the heavy man off of the bed, pulling up my pants and making a run for the door. _

_I don't make it that far..._

_The older male tackles me, throwing my weaker form to the floor and thrusting his pocket knife deep into my exposed abdomen._

_I gasp, head falling back to the hard floor with a thud._

_My father curses and yells wildly about things can't quite make out as I bleed out on my own bedroom floor. I stair up at him, pain overwhelming my senses as I await death, I would rather die hear then go through this torture any longer and now it looks like I have no other choice. _

_The tall man throughs me over his shoulder, muttering something else I don't understand and storms out into the fresh air of the afternoon, it fills my lungs as they heave painfully, trying to get oxygen into my body._

_Before I can make sense of it all we are standing on what I recognise as the little red bridge which is quite far from my house, did he really carry me all this way? _

_Time seems to slow as I am thrown over the rails and hit the deep water with a splash._

_(End Dream)_

With a deep gasping breath and a half hearted yell my eyes snap open.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, NEXT CHAPTER SOON!  
PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY FOR THE CRUDDY CHAPTER BUT NOW YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA ^.^ FORGIVE ME?**


	4. Wakeing Up Dead

**Chapter 4: Waking up Dead**

_HELLO MY DEAR READERS! Just like I promised this chapter is going up quick! No new warnings for this chapter... just the same old 'I don't own Naruto' disclaimer and all that rubbish that stops you from getting sued...  
I got a real healthy amount of reviews this time which makes me __very__ happy! Although I have to apologise for the predictable-ness of chapter 3, but it seems like you guys liked it anyway._

**Neji POV:**

A horse scream ripped me from whatever dream I was having and shoved me back into the harsh real world with no warning. I shot up into a sitting position in my large and comfortable bed and scanned my room for the source of the noise, though it only took a second for my eyes to land upon the body lying next to me.

Gaara was gasping and choking, his body covered in sweat and his fists balled tightly around the bed sheets. I drew a deep breath and cleared the last of the sleep educed fog from the edges of my mind. Pulling myself up on my knees I knelt over the shivering body, I wasn't shore what I should do but I knew I should do something.

"shhhh... hey, your alright." I coo as softly and gently as possible; taking his smaller hand in mine only to find that it was much warmer than I expected, I moved my free hand to his forehead, it to was radiating heat, "you have a slight fever, nothing to worry about."

His pale green eyes finally opened and he looked up and me; he looked so vulnerable, so scared. I finally removed my hand from his forehead, letting it fall down to join the hand that was already squeezing the redheads.

"I am going to get you some water and something for the fever," I ashore him before I make a move to leave, "It's going to be alright."

In truth I was still a little worried about my charge; if his temperature rises any more or if his condition suddenly deteriorates, there won't be much either I or Hinata will be able to do for him, there is no hospital in town and our resources are limited, not to mention the nearest town is days away and it docent have a hospital either. We really do live in the middle of nowhere, with only three main families and a few large farms and shops in town, we could drop off the map and the rest of the world wouldn't even notice.

I released my grip on the smaller boys hand and slowly moved off of the bed; Gaaras eyes tracked my movements the entire time as if expecting me to do something that would cause him harm. Leaving him there in my room all alone almost hurt, it just didn't feel right.

Before I could reach the stairs a familiar, small, white dog charged toward me, stopping at my toes, letting out a happy bark. Akamaru looked back over his shoulder at his master who was running up the stairs after him, not looking the least bit tired despite climbing them at top speed.

"Hey Neji," If you didn't know Kiba you would assume he was yelling, "Hinata sent me up to check on the redhead!"

"He has a fever." I informed him in my usual monotone.

"Geese, that guy isn't having a good day..." The small dog barked in agreement with his master, "Should I get Hinata to come and check on him?"

"No," This could be my chance to stay with the younger man, "could you bring me some fresh drinking water and a damp towel?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, turned around and headed back down the stairs toward the kitchen, happy that he wouldn't have to disturb my cousin from her beauty sleep just to cause her more worry. Some small part of me feels a twinge of jealousy for the pair; I have never had the kind of love those two have for each other, although I am glad they have it. What would the doctor do without the wild boy to care for her when she gets stressed, and what would that scruffy mutt do without the caring young lady to show him what he is worth.

The thought of Kiba and Hinatas happy relationship brought a small smile to my face as I turned and walked back to the room that now contained a sickly young man who I was keen to get back to. I still have no idea what happened to the red head before I found him in the river but I know that it must have been something pretty bad for him to end up in such bad condition, floating face down with his body tattered and bruised.

Almost as soon as I entered the room terrified green eyes met mine; his body tensed and he flinched as though I was going to through something at his bare body. Why is he so frightened? I made my way closer to him, sitting on the other side of the bed by his side once again. I must have finally recognised me because almost as soon as I was seated his eyes focused and he visibly relaxed.

"Neji..." when his weak and sickly voice met my ears I couldn't help but smile, he remembered me!

"Yes, I am here." I informed the redhead, reaching out to calmly take his hand in mine again, "Are you feel any better?"

His eyes softened for a second, a slight smile flickering across his delicate features before returning to their usual look of fear and anxiety.

"Yes," He rasped, glancing down over his own injured body, mentally cataloguing his wounds before returning his eyes to me, "Why?"

It took me a very long moment to realise what he was asking, when it finally clicked I was taken aback.

He wanted to know why I helped him...

Why wouldn't I help him? When I found him he was nearly lifeless floating face down in a river of blood, if I didn't help him he would have died there! Any one in their right mind would do the same...

'What happened to this boy?' I slowly moved my hand to his burning forehead again; I want to ask him how he wound up with such horrible injuries, but he has to get better before he answers any questions.

"Room service!" and with that remark, what was a quiet room filled with the noises of a hyperactive brunet and his playful dog dragging with them more supplies then I thought necessary, but I guess Kiba did see the world a little differently to the rest of us.

**XD hahaha!  
R&R next chapter "getting to know you" type thing!**


	5. Fear

**Chapter 5: Fear**

_This fic has been one nightmarish delay after another! My laptop suddenly decided that after a year of working fine, its suddenly going to want an activation key to run Microsoft office 07!_

_The one on the desktop is fine (thank god) but it is only 03 and getting used to the difference is kind of frustrating!_

_Anyway I haven't given up! I shall forge ahead, hahaha chapter 5 broken!_

_Oh on the plus side my kitty is getting better! Yay for kitty!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW:_

**Neji's POV:**

Its funny how certain people can change the whole feel of a room just by entering; I know people who can make a party feel like a funeral and I know others who can turn a funeral into a party.

Kiba is one of those people…

As soon as he came in the redheads eyes where instantly locked onto his muscular body, watching unblinkingly as the dog lover marched in and dumped a huge, round, silver tub of warm water on my nightstand, before proceeding to tip out the contents of the bag he was also carrying onto the floor.

Chucking a bottle across the bed and over a very concerned looking Gaara, he explained that they where to help with the fever while he looked over the beds second occupant with curiosity. I could just see the inappropriate comments forming on the tip of his tong before fading away for fear that he would have to face the wrath of Hinata as punishment for calling her patient names. My cousin, as quiet and shy as she was, had managed to put a leash on the wild animal that was Kiba; and he loved it.

After reading the bottle I tap out one of the small, round tablets that looked like small, glistening beads in the dull light that flooded the large room with ease. To my surprise Gaara manages to prop himself up against the wooden head bored of the bed and sit up unassisted. With those injuries it's a wounder he can move at all.

"This will help," I tell my patient, placing the small pill into the palm of his hand.

The boy looks at it for a second before bringing his hand to his mouth and chucking the dot inside, dry swallowing it without giving ether Kiba or I the chance to offer him some water to help it go down.

The taller brunet gave Gaara an odd look before finally shaking his head and half-heartedly grabbing the cloth from the water and roughly handing it to the redhead, before turning on his heal to leave.

"You guys should really talk more." He huffed, as he exited the room, Akamaru at his heals.

Before I can properly thank the tattooed boy the red head lays back down, dragging the wet towel across his head and rasping out his own quiet thank you.

Shocked, Kiba whirls around with an even faster 'your welcome' before exiting the room completely.

_A quick, short, crappy chapter…_

_Dunno if I will keep writing…_


End file.
